phantasyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tavern Commands
The tavern is a chat set up for the members to meet and talk. Some Role Playing is done there also. In the tavern you can order from the menu, click the yellow arrow, there will be explanation there. Other things can happen in the tavern, egg sales, asking for the help of a smith to upgrade your armour and weapons, sales of equipment and general help. Just visit and watch or mention you have something to sell, or that you need the services of a smith, patrons will then let you know if they are interested. As stated in the Terms of Service, please watch your language in the chats, cursing and profanity or offensive abuse against another member or a member of the staff is strictly forbidden. No spamming please. Here is a list of tavern commands that can be typed in: /showoffweap = This will show what weapon you have. /showoffarmor = This will show what armor you have on. /showoffshield = This will show what shield you carry. /showoffamulet = This will show what amulet you are wearing. /showoffhelm =This will show what helmet you now wear. clan = This will show what clan you are in and when the link is clicked it will take the person to the application page of your clan. The bartender doesn't mind advertising, but limits it to once every 15 minutes and takes a 25 Crowne cut for his trouble. shop = This will show what shop you own, when the link is clicked it will take the person to your shop. The bartender doesn't mind advertising, but limits it to once every 15 minutes and takes a 25 Crowne cut for his trouble. kiosk = This will show what Kiosk you own, when the link is clicked it will take the person to your shop. Every 15 minutes and takes 25 Crowne. /showoffpet = This will tell what pet you have and the name of your pet. /time = This will show you the time. All times are eastern standard time. /orderale = This will allow you to order an ale, 1 ale = 20 crowne restores back .50 energy, only three ale's a day allowed. /orderdrink User = This will allow you to order an drink for another user. Simply type /orderdrink then the users name. If you leave it at that they get an ale, otherwise you can type in the drink name you wish. While it has no in game effect, its the thought that counts. /tip = This will allow you to tip the bartender after getting an ale. You can put 1 to 3 in after the command and it will tip that much. /ordersteak = This will allow you to order a steak, for 75crowne you will recieve 30 HP. /orderfood user food = This will allow you to order any kind of food for a user you choose. Simply type /orderfood then the users name, then the food you want to give them. /hitbarkeep = This will allow you to hit the bartender, 1 damage received when doing so, umm will the bartender ever die? me = This command you type in if you want to make an action, example: me takes a walk -- the me will put your name in then the action after, reading, "Dusk takes a walk" You can also use b for bold, u for underline, i for italics, s for strike through. (Note that all commands are in lowercase.) tos This will show a link to the Terms of Service, the rules that govern PhantasyRPG bug This will show the link to the Feedback/Bug Report, if at all any one would need to report a bug or give feedback to something with PhantasyRPG. eggs = this will show off a link to the Eggs page in the help guide. guide = will show a link to a new player guide; in sense a sort of beginner text tutorial /showoffspouse = will show your spouse if you are married...if you're not, it will say something else.